The redbud tree, Cercis canadensis, sometimes referred to as the Judas tree because it dates back to biblical times, is a small deciduous tree that displays an abundance of purple blossoms in the spring. It has large heart-shaped leaves during the summer, and may have long seedpods and yellow leaves in the fall. Redbud trees are generally used for ornamental purposes.
The inventive cultivar named ‘Little Woody’ was discovered in a cultivated area of 300-400 Cercis canadensis L. (Leguminosae Juss.) seedlings planted in 1997. When planted, the seedlings ranged in size from 18-24 inches (45-60 cm) in height and grew to 8-10 feet (˜3 meters) by the year 2000. ‘Little Woody’ was selected in 2000 for its distinctive dwarf habit, vase shape, and small leaves. While other redbud trees generally require some selective pruning to obtain a desirable shape, ‘Little Woody’ requires no pruning to maintain its vase shape.